


Sometimes Rhett picks a fight with Link.

by awfuldaring



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaring/pseuds/awfuldaring
Summary: Sometimes Rhett picks a fight with Link. Well actually, that happens a lot, because, he admits, Rhett likes to be right. But sometimes he takes it way too far, and that’s what Rhett means when he admits on the last Ear Biscuits that Link wouldn’t have had it in him to raise a hand to Rhett ten years ago, but recently there have been a couple fights where Rhett has looked into Link’s eyes and just seen pure rage.  Rhett thinks that Link is entirely capable of almost punching him recently.  Which is what happened. Link almost punches him.





	Sometimes Rhett picks a fight with Link.

**Author's Note:**

> possible?? tw?? violence (no actual violence), spanking, polyamory (wives know and condone, but are not main characters)

 

Sometimes Rhett picks a fight with Link. Well actually, that happens a lot, because, he admits, Rhett likes to be right.  

But sometimes he takes it way too far, and that’s what Rhett means when he admits on the last Ear Biscuits that Link wouldn’t have had it in him to raise a hand to Rhett ten years ago, but recently there have been a couple fights where Rhett has looked into Link’s eyes and just seen _pure rage_.  

Rhett thinks that Link is entirely capable of almost punching him recently.  

Which is what happened. Link almost punches him.  

Rhett’s not even sure what he said, but he’s been needling Link about some stupid, _stupid_ thing, because Rhett had been typing up weird facts from different websites for Stevie to factcheck for _hours_ now, and he just wanted to talk to Link, okay.  

Rhett knows that Link gets aggravated at the editing software when it’s not working the way he needs it to work, because Link needs things _just so_ , and if it’s not, it crawls under his skin and makes him uncomfortably prickly, Link’s told Rhett before. Rhett _knew_ that, but he wanted to interrupt Link anyway.  

Then Rhett says, “I’ve definitely got the harder job,” rolling over in his giant office chair to look over Link’s shoulder and commenting on what little he can see on Link’s screen of the editing, and, oh shit, Rhett knows he’s fucked up before the words even leave his mouth.  

Rhett sees Link pull back his fist, and Rhett has a split-second to think, _Oh shit, this one, this is_ _it_ _, this is when I finally get punched in the face by my best friend_ before he shuts his eyes, waiting for the impact.  

Link punches the back of the office chair right by Rhett’s head instead, close enough to graze Rhett’s hair. Rhett hears the air whistle out of the headrest from beneath Link’s fist, and his breath catches in his throat, shock turning his veins cold.  

Link grabs the back of the chair, spins it around so that Rhett is facing towards him, and lets out an animalistic scream of pure rage, shaking the chair _hard_ with everything he’s got, before stalking out of the office. Rhett hears the door slam to the set on the other side of the studio, now empty and dark after filming.  

Rhett is frozen in his chair, a little frightened. Wiping off his palms on his jeans, he notices that his heart is racing, and he feels a little….turned on. Rhett quashes that feeling, knowing that Link reacted instinctively, not to stimulate Rhett, especially not in that way. There was no way he could know that Rhett would be more than half-hard from sudden vulnerability. 

Rhett thinks that maybe he’s fucked up this time, though, so during the time he gives Link to cool off, Rhett starts the espresso machine to make a cup of coffee.  Link is always ready for a cup, and it seems to simultaneously steady and delight Link to take nice long sips of the strongest brew possible.  

When the espresso is done, he froths milk into it with the frothing arm before pouring it into a clean thermos, and twists the lid on. Rhett picks up his backpack, Link’s bag, and the keys. He holds the thermos of coffee in front of him to look for Link.  

“Link?” he calls out softly, as he opens the door to the set. 

As predicted, it was dim, with the only light drifting in through the windows. He can’t see Link, but is sure Link is in the room somewhere. Usually Link needs time to calm down before he can talk about thinks, and he usually stays somewhere relatively quiet. 

Rhett hears someone step out from behind him, so he turns around. “Hey.” Rhett tries. 

Link’s face is impassive.  

“I’m really sorry about earlier.” Rhett starts again. “I made you some coffee.”  

“Why are you sorry?” Link’s voice is not loud, but his reply echoes in the large space. 

“I was such an ass. I’m sorry.” 

“What were you trying to accomplish, exactly?” Link doesn’t seem that angry, anymore, but he seems hurt, and not that ready to forgive Rhett. 

“I don’t know,” Rhett says. He does know. He wanted to talk, and Link was busy, and Rhett just wanted to be an asshole, okay?  

“I wanted to be an asshole. I’m really, really sorry. I know you take your work seriously, and you’ve been having a hard time lately. We’ve been swamped,” Rhett says. Rhett offers the coffee again. “Here, this is for you. You don’t have to talk to me. Let’s head home.” 

Link’s expression seems to soften, and he reaches for the coffee a little reluctantly. They silently start walking through the studio to the front door, Rhett still holding both backpacks and Link holding the cup of coffee, sipping silently. 

They’re in the car before Link says anything.  

“I’m sorry too,” Link says. He seems more awake, the lines around his eyes softened by the hot drink that he’s been sipping. “You’re right, I’ve been a little stressed, and all the hard morning workouts in the world aren’t cutting it recently.” 

They’ve sure been making Link’s arms and shoulders look amazing, though, Rhett thinks to himself, before quashing that thought. “No, don’t. I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m a dick. I owe you one. Make me pay for the next laptop, okay?”  

One side of Link’s mouth pulls up in a half-smile, and he looks sideways at Rhett from the driver’s seat. “You said it, not me. I’m going to remember this moment in history.” 

Rhett lets out an exhale he didn’t know he’d been holding and chuckles softly. “Yeah, fine. When we need to replace _yours_ , I’m getting one us of those ancient ThinkPads with the orange _nub_ in the center of the keyboard –“ 

“Fuck you, man,” Link says, but it’s without heat. He’s full-on smiling now, brightening his entire face. 

A comfortable silence passed. Rhett leans his head against the window, content with watching as Burbank neighborhoods swish by in a colorful blur. They really have been swamped, he realizes, and he makes a mental note to halve Link’s to-do list and put it on his own – _at_ _least_ half, Rhett vows to himself. He knows that Link is going to protest, because Link is always overly particular about things, and how could he be sure something is done _properly_ if he’s not the one doing it? But Rhett can be stubborn when he wants to be too. Rhett’s going to run everything by Link anyway, like he does with everything they do, so Link can give him feedback, Rhett thinks. Link has nothing to fret about.  

Link clears his throat, and says quietly, “I promise not to punch you, if you promise to not pick a fight with me when we’re both stressed.” 

“Deal,” Rhett says.  

He feels warm and sleepy and drunk in the afternoon sun, even though he hasn’t had any alcohol, and he is going to blame the next words out of his mouth on that, he thinks. “But….it was kind of hot though,” Rhett mutters under his breath, the way he sometimes does, half to himself, but hoping Link catches it.  

Link definitely catches it. “What?” Link says, eyes wide. 

Rhett is kind of afraid to meet Link’s eyes. “It was kind of hot,” Rhett says. “Like, I don’t know, sometimes you get this look in your eye, you know, like you could murder me, and maybe it’s all the horror movies I watch, you know how I like the adrenaline–“ Rhett tries to backtrack, tries to justify it like he does sometimes. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Link says, eyes half-lidded and smirking.  

Link knows him too well, Rhett thinks, _way_ too well. They’re on his street now. Link pulls deftly into Rhett’s driveway and puts the car in park.  

Rhett isn’t too sure what to say, but he feels cold and hot and sweaty at the same time, and turned on again. He isn’t used to being called out on his bluff, but Link’s found a weak spot. If he ever has a weak spot, Link is sure to find it. Usually Link guards Rhett’s weak spots from other people and carefully avoids them himself. But in this case, Link’s eyes are dark and seem to pin him to the spot. 

“Tell me what you liked.” Link says quietly, the command hanging in the air. 

A million things flash through Rhett’s mind. “I liked when you lost control and almost hit me,” Rhett says, almost afraid to admit it out loud. “And when you held me in that chair and I couldn’t move and get away from you. I didn’t know what you were going to do.”  

Link’s eyes are glittering under his glasses.  

If Rhett started off quietly, he ends in a whisper. “I wish you could hold me down for real and maybe really hit me.” 

Rhett sees Link’s eyes travel to his mouth, watching as Rhett nervously licked his lips.  

Link takes his seat belt off, and swiftly reaches across the front seat, yanking hard on the handle on the side of Rhett’s seat that releases the back of the seat. 

It’s an old car with no power seat adjusters, so the seat back falls down with no resistance. Rhett falls down with it, hard, on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. Link pushes down on Rhett’s shoulders with the back of his right arm, pinning him _hard_ to the seat. 

“You like this, Rhett?” Link asks. Link leans in to Rhett’s ear. “’Cause I like it a lot. Do you want to be underneath me, helpless and writhing, for me to do as I wish?” Link whispers. 

Rhett can’t seem to catch his breath. All the blood in his body seems to have pooled in his groin, and his limbs feel tingly. He gasps, unable to string words together. “Oh god.” He is so hard now.  

“Tell me what you want.” Link says, quietly, commandingly. 

Rhett’s mouth is dry. “I want you to hurt me. I want you to let me trust you.” Even as he says it, Rhett gulps, simultaneously terrified that voicing it aloud would let Link go farther than Rhett was ready for, but eager to see of what kind of Link that would unleash.  

Link looks tempted, teeth worrying his lip.  

His eyes are still dark, but now he’s starting to overthink things, Rhett sees, like Link does with a lot of things, when he starts thinking about them. 

Link’s always been full of _boundaries_ and _self-control_ and _misery_ , Rhett thinks. Rhett wants Link to whale on him with a paddle and clamp his nipples and slap him while he wears a ball gag and other dirty, dirty things Rhett thinks about sometimes, when he’s getting off. Rhett imagines the muscles in Link’s shoulders, taut and sweaty, as he holds Rhett down. Rhett thrusts weakly, ineffectively, into the air, and Link chuckles. 

Then Rhett wants Link to use him until Link is exhausted and has made Rhett hurt as much as he wants him to hurt, because Rhett _likes it_ , and he is _sorry_ for a lot of things he’s done to Link over the years. Part of this is penance, if Rhett is honest, for all the times that he ribs Link for dumb stuff because Rhett has to be right, and he sees how it hurts Link, makes Link’s face fall. Rhett wants to be absolved of all his guilt. Rhett wants it to _hurt so_ _good_. 

“You can hurt me, Link,” Rhett says. “I want you to.” He drops his gaze from Link’s eyes as he whispers, “I like it.” 

“What if I hurt you?” Link says.  

“As long as nothing’s permanent, you’re good.” Rhett says. 

“Seriously?” Link says. 

Rhett nods mutely.  

Rhett thinks Link needs to let go and let himself be as sadistic as he wants. Rhett thinks that he can give everything to him, the way nobody else can, and more than that, Rhett _wants_ to give everything to him. Rhett can take a lot. He wants to take a lot. He wants it to hurt, and he wants Link to do it. 

“Please. I want it to hurt, and I want to do it for you, Link,” Rhett says. “Hit me and scream at me and use me,” Rhett blushes, horrified at the dirty words coming, unbidden, out of his mouth. 

Link’s smirk returns, and he leans in even closer. Rhett shudders from Link’s breath on his ear.  

Then Link licks a slow, wet stripe from where Rhett’s shirt meets his neck up to behind his ear, and Rhett moans loudly.  

Rhett really wants to get this show on the road, now, and his dick feels _unnecessarily_ constricted in his stupid tight jeans, he thinks. Rhett tries to look demure and alluring, and probably fails, Rhett thinks. 

Link gets up abruptly, straightening his shirt as he pulls the car door open. “Are the kids over at my house today?” he asks, businesslike. 

“Yeah,” Rhett says. He misses the weight of Link leaning on his chest.  

Rhett follows him to his house. His cock feels thick and heavy in his jeans, still, and Rhett consciously tamps down the thought that he really wants to do something about that. 

As Rhett steps through the front door of the house behind Link, Link pushes it closed behind them with a soft click, before slamming Rhett hard against it. Rhett’s shoulder blades make a hard thump against the solid door. 

For such a slim frame, Link can be really powerful when he wants to be. Rhett tries to struggle, but he’s pinned against the wall, and, oh fuck, he’s hard again. 

Link pushes a knee between Rhett’s legs and feels him through his jeans. “Hard for me already, huh?” Link says.  

Rhett moans.  

Jessie walks through the kitchen, nodding knowingly at Link. “He’s been an asshole today, Link?” Jessie says. 

“Yeah. He’s been a bad boy.” Link says.  Rhett feels his own _chest_ blushing. “He’s been mouthing off at me all day. Mind if we take a little while in the bedroom?”  

“Sure,” Jessie says. She’s in her pajamas and carrying a lighter and candles. “I’ll be taking a bath and catching up on _Fringe_ if anybody needs me. I’ll head over in an hour to help Christy with the kids with dinner.” 

“Of course.” Link says. “We still on for this weekend?” 

Jessie smiles and nods as she pads into the master bathroom.  

The four of them are going to get up to no good this weekend, and she loves when her boys are messing around together in the meantime. There’s so much love between Rhett and her that she doesn’t need to be included in everything, she reassures Rhett all the time. Tonight is between Link and Rhett.  

When they get to the guest bedroom, Link says, “Kneel by the bed. Take off your clothes.”  

As Rhett strips, Link takes a cushion from the armchair and puts it by the bed.  

Rhett obeys eagerly. He kneels on the cushion. Link’s thought of everything, he thinks. Rhett crosses his arms across his chest. It’s not cold, but he feels a little self-conscious, kneeling here completely naked on the cushion while Link is fully dressed. 

Link sits by him, so close that Rhett could lean on his leg if Rhett wanted.  

“Hey.” 

Rhett looks up at Link’s tone of voice. 

“You can stop at any time, okay?” Link says softly. “You don’t have to make any excuses.” Link’s eyes are warm and he looks concerned. 

Rhett knows this; he knows Link would never push him past what Rhett was comfortable with. Rhett nods. 

“You want me to stop, say ‘Red,’ not ‘Stop,’ okay?” Link says. “And ‘Yellow’ for not so fast.” 

Rhett nods again. 

“Is that okay?” Link asks.  

“Yes, Link.” Rhett resists the urge to roll his eyes.  

Link smiles, the crooked, goofy smile that Rhett loves. “Look, dude, I gotta be sure, okay.” He smooths his hand over Rhett’s back, and Rhett can feel the warmth from his hands. “What do you want?” 

“I told you earlier. I want you to hurt me.” 

Link’s smile turns into something different, like someone’s dared him to push over the last domino in a domino masterpiece, and he can’t believe his luck; he can’t believe that he gets to do something like this.   

“Come up here.”  

Rhett doesn’t want to; he’d much rather see how hard he’d have to push Link’s buttons for Scary Link to come out again. “I don’t want to.”  

 “Come here.” Link repeats. 

“No.” 

“Rhett.” 

Rhett can tell that Link’s just about to get angry at him again.  

“No.” Rhett can’t meet Link’s eyes anymore, and stares at the floor instead, but he can be stubborn when he wants to be. 

Link stands. Rhett can’t see clearly what is happening or where Link is going, from his gaze downward at the cushion he’s kneeling on. His palms start to sweat again. 

Rhett suddenly feels Link stand beside him. Link suddenly crouches down, roughly turning Rhett’s face with his open palm towards Link.  

 “You know what happens to bad boys like you?” Link says softly, slowly. 

Rhett shakes his head. His mouth is dry. 

Link grabs Rhett by the elbow, and pulls him onto the bed on top of him.  

“What—“ Rhett’s limbs are all akimbo. 

Link speaks slowly and clearly. “It seems you need a bit of discipline, Rhett. When I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions asked.” Link pulls Rhett’s arm harder behind Rhett. “Can I trust you to lay across my lap when I let go of you?” 

Rhett gasps, immobilized. “Yes, sir.” 

Rhett can feel Link’s dick twitch in his jeans at the designation.  

“Okay, I’m going to let you go.” Link says. “Don’t go anywhere.” 

When he feels Link release his arm, Rhett moves both his arms to in front of him, elbows supporting some of his weight, allowing the lower half of him to drape over Link’s lap.  

Link puts his right palm on Rhett’s back, holding him down, as his left rubs over Rhett’s ass.  “I think fifty strikes are appropriate for your smart mouth.” Link continues. “I want you to count for me.”  

Rhett feels simultaneously apprehensive and excited. This is exactly what he wants. He’s mentioned it once, maybe twice, but he never thought it would happen. “Yes, sir.” 

The first strike was firm, but Rhett feels his cock jump. “One.” Rhett says. 

Link strikes, again, against Rhett’s ass. “Two.” Rhett sucks air in through his mouth, and breathes out slowly. The first one had only caught him by surprise, but now they’re starting to sting. 

“Say it louder.” Link says severely. “I want you to know that you’ve messed up, that you’ve pissed me off, and this is what bad boys get.” 

Link strikes again. Rhett whimpers. “Three.”  

Link strikes again. Rhett can feel the sharpness of the initial strikes fade to a slow burn, where Link’s palm has brought his blood to the surface, only intensifying the next strikes. “Four.” 

Link rubs his ass, then strikes it again. “Five.” Rhett continues to count, trying to regulate his breathing, exhaling slowly after Link strikes him. 

By twenty, Rhett feels pleasantly lost. He is sweating from the pain, and his ass is warm, but he knows he can do this for Link. He pushes back into Link’s hand, hoping that Link would get the message. 

“Look at you, Rhett.” Link says. “Such a good boy for me.”  

Rhett’s eyes are starting to water. “Yes, sir.” 

Link strikes again, when Rhett wasn’t expecting it. “You like this?” 

Rhett whimpers. “Yes. Twenty-two.” 

“You want me to do this all night?” 

“Please. Harder. Faster.” 

Link starts to really hit Rhett now, with all his force, fast, merciless strokes. 

“You want this?”  

Rhett says, “Yes, sir. Harder.”  

Link seems to hesitate.  

Rhett adds, “I can take it. I can take anything you give me. Safe word is ‘red.’ ” 

That appears to release something in Link, a stopcock of some sort, because Link hits him faster, until Rhett is inhaling between each strike, his hard cock bobbing on impact. Link is also starting to groan with effort.  

“Do you remember what this is for, Rhett?” Link says, suddenly. 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me.”  

“I wasn’t considerate when you were working.” Rhett says. 

“And?” Link sounds angry again, and he hits hard. 

“Thirty-two.” His ass is throbbing in waves. “I’ve put your work down so many times. I’m so sorry sir.” Rhett whispers. He really feels sorry. He felt sorry every time he saw hurt flash across Link’s face, but sometimes Rhett takes things too far. 

“You want me to tell you everything that annoys me about you?” Link says, harshly. 

“Yes, sir, please, I’m so sorry, I want this to hurt, I want to do this for you.” Rhett has never been more sincere in his life. 

“Yeah?” Link hits him again. “You always have such a big head, always wanting to add some facts onto what I say. You know what? It makes me sound stupid, and it’s funny the first hundred times, but I’ve had enough today. 

“And anytime I actually win the things you challenge me to, you’re still condescending. You can’t ever be happy for me. You can’t accept that maybe there’re things that I’m good at, or maybe you just can’t admit to me that. 

“Why do you feel compelled to challenge me to things all the time anyway? You like to show off so much. I just want to enjoy things with you, and you always make everything competitive, so you can put me down.” 

Link’s voice is going a little unsteady as he goes on, but his strikes are consistent and unrelenting. He seems to lose himself, striking Rhett as hard as he can with his bare palm. 

Rhett had no idea Link thinks these things. Actually, he might have had an _inkling_ , okay, but when he sees Link’s boundaries, sometimes he purposefully stomps all over them, but he didn’t know it bothered Link so much. At the time, there is always a little bit of guilt, but sometimes it feels good to put guilt aside and get a reaction, you know? Link was his friend and he was hilarious and Rhett loves to mess with him. His whole world kind of revolves around Link. Now, his chest aches that he’s purposely caused so much pain, and he is so, so sorry. If there’s anything he could do now, he would do it. If this could show Link how much he means to Rhett, Rhett is willing to follow Link to the ends of the earth. Suddenly this willing loss of control and power is imbued with meaning. 

“I guess –“ Link continues, “I guess, what I want is, I don’t know, to feel appreciated, you know? I want to be respected, and I want you to treat me like I matter.” 

Rhett tries to keep up with counting in a clear voice, but, by forty, his voice comes in pants and his nose is watering. With every breath, he feels like he is exhaling _sorry_. His arms are trembling, and he is making soft moans with every strike. He is uncontrollably turned on, from being held across Link’s lap, from being exposed like this, for being willingly degraded in such a manner.  

“Almost there, Rhett.” Link is out of breath, too, before he strikes Rhett hard, below his ass, right above his leg. 

“Forty-eight.” Rhett gasps. That spot was difficult, and Link seemed to sadistically place that kind of strike after Rhett breathed through some of the rapid-fire strikes. It was so good, to be able to do something simple for Link. 

The next two strokes come hard and fast, on both sides of his ass, over what is now burning flesh. Rhett holds it together, saying, “Forty-nine, fifty,” before collapsing on his arms.  

For some reason, Rhett feels like crying. He thinks he might actually be crying. A good kind of cry, cathartic and clean and content. Snot is running down his lip, and he tries to wipe it on his bare arm. He stays facedown, over Link’s lap, as Link reaches across to bring him a couple tissues from the nightstand. Rhett blows his nose. He is sorry for everything he’s done to Link, all the things he had no idea meant so much to Link, so, so sorry. He is happy that he can do this for Link, so that Link can say the things that have been bothering him, so Link can have this, so that Rhett can have this. 

Link wipes the tears from his eyes. He kisses Rhett gently, once, twice, on both eyes, and down his face.  

“Good job,” Link says quietly. “Thank you.” The rims of his eyes look red, as if he had been crying too. Link gives him a tight hug, allowing Rhett to bury his nose in his hair, wrap his arms around him, and seek the comfort and joy he needs. 

Rhett’s heart suddenly feels like it is swelling and bursting with love and trust.  

Link is so generous, Rhett thinks, so forgiving. He’s taking care of Rhett even now, so carefully, even after he’s told Rhett everything about him that pisses him off. Rhett’s not sure he deserves this kind of care, at least right now. “I don’t think I deserve this right now, Link.” Rhett admits. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I’m so, so sorry.” 

“No, no, it’s okay, Rhett.” Link sounds a little alarmed again, but Rhett can’t see his face. “Come here.” Link rubs comforting, wide circles on Rhett’s back. “We’ll talk about that stuff later. We’ll work though it.” Link smiles. “You did so, so good. Thank you.” 

Rhett turns his head sideways, so Link can lick his way gently into his mouth. It’s slow and sweet and salty with Rhett’s tears, and Rhett feels like he’s never been so taken care of. He doesn’t notice that he’s smiling, too, until Link catches Rhett’s lower lip gently between his teeth.  

“I’m going to get something for you, okay. Stay here,” Link says. 

From his kneeling position, Rhett can hear Link grabbing something from the master bedroom, then rummaging on the other side of the bed through a box.  

Link stands and comes back around to Rhett’s side. Rhett can see the outline of Link’s dick clearly through his jeans, up close and personal, and salivates a little. Rhett wants to rub his face on it, inhale it, but Link is still about two feet away, too far to reach. 

Link is holding a black plug, not too big, tapered for easy entrance and nicely curved, with a base shaped like a curved lowercase ‘l’ that Rhett imagines will nestle nicely in his asscheeks.  

“I want you to fuck yourself on this. Get it really wet with lube. I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Link says softly. 

Rhett lubes up the toy, hands eager, and drops the bottle of lube on the rug. 

“Pick it up,” Link says. “Get a tissue from the nightstand. Make sure the carpet is clean.” 

Rhett gets up immediately for a tissue and does as he is told. On his knees, he realizes that the constant voice of self-evaluation has quieted in his head. He no longer feels like he has to behave a certain way, to impress people, or just be self-conscious, even if the only person watching him is himself. Having Link tell him exactly what to do is simultaneously relaxing and gratifying. Something about having been reduced to tears at Link’s hand has humbled him, allowed him to bend willingly or even joyfully at Link’s command. This part of him has always been there, Rhett surmises, and this is just the guise that allows him to give into the impulse.  

Rhett returns to kneeling at the side of the bed, knees spread. He jerks himself once, twice, and rubs the head of the toy against his hole, sloppy with lube. He feels oversensitive, and moans.  

Rhett hears Link’s breath catch in his throat. When Link speaks, his voice trembles slightly.  

“Rub more lube on. Make sure you’re good and wet and dripping.” Link says. Link is still dressed, and palming himself through his jeans now. 

“Mmmm,” Rhett says desperately. He pushes up against the toy, but resists the urge to push it inside himself, because Link hasn’t said he can, yet. He wants it inside him, now.  

“You’ve been a bad boy today, haven’t you?” Link says, approaching Rhett, staring straight into Link’s eyes. 

“Yes, sir.” Rhett says. 

“But you’re doing so good now, Rhett.” Link pets his face, kissing along his jaw.  

Link kneels facing Rhett, joining him on the floor. Rhett is oversensitive and whimpering softly. Link reaches behind Rhett and takes the handle of the toy from him. “I got this,” Link says, gently, against his ear.  

Link has taken his jeans off, now. He is wearing his button-down and his briefs, and, pressed up against him, Rhett feels the hard outline of Link’s cock through the underwear.  

Link’s palm runs down Rhett’s back and grabs his ass, before pressing a slippery, warm digit into Rhett’s ass.  

Rhett pushes back into it and moans. “Please, sir.”  

Link gasps and pushes another in, slippery and dripping, fucks it in and out for Rhett. 

It’s a little faster than Link would normally do this, but Rhett is in the state of mind to want things to burn a little, and it does, it burns so good. Just a little stretch, nothing too fast, Rhett thinks, and it’s so good. 

“Rhett?” 

“Mmm.” 

“I’m going to push this in slowly now, okay?” Link slows the fingers fucking Rhett’s ass. Link’s other hand rubs reassuringly across Rhett’s back, across his asscheek.  

“Mmm. Yes, good, please.” 

Rhett feels Link’s fingers withdraw, and the tip of the toy rub against his asshole, and he leans forward into Link’s clothed chest, rubbing his face on Link and inhaling Link all around him.  

He feels himself stretch a little around the toy, but Link’s fingers had warmed him up and it wasn’t too much of a stretch.  

Link fucks the toy slowly in, an inch at a time, wrapping a hand around Rhett, jerking Rhett to the same rhythm.   

“Oh, oh god, Link.” It was so much stimulation. Rhett wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cant his hips forward into Link’s fist or back onto the toy. He feels the toy finally bottom out, and the base rest in between his cheeks.  

“You look so good, Rhett.” Link says, sounding awestruck. Link strokes over his back, broad strokes, grips Rhett’s ass firmly, and touches the tip of his finger to the base of the toy, pressing it into Rhett.  He could probably push it in and hold it there as long as Link wanted him to, Rhett thinks.  

Link slaps his ass softly, as if to see how Rhett’s ass would look with the toy in, and, already sensitive from the previous strikes, Rhett keens. As he tightens around the toy, it pushes up against him. Rhett’s cock jerks.  

Link moves Rhett off his lap onto the floor. Link sits on the edge of the bed, so Rhett can reach from his kneeling position on the floor. 

“Suck me off,” Link says. Link’s pupils are blown wide, and, though he’s still half-dressed, he looks flushed and his hair is mussed. 

Rhett’s cock twitches. Link is so gorgeous like this, messy and debauched. He crawls on his knees until his hands are resting on the bed on either side of Link, and he rubs his face all over the underwear. It smells clean and soft and manly, like Link. It smells like the best thing Rhett has ever smelled. There’s two smells Rhett loves most in the world, comforting and soft. One of those is his wife, soft and sweet and unpretentious, and the other is Link. He’s the luckiest person in the world, he thinks. 

Rhett noses at the fabric, puts the flat of his tongue on the tip until the fabric is soaked through, hearing Link’s breathing quicken. He uses his palm to rub at Link’s cock. Link unconsciously pushes up towards Rhett, and Rhett takes the opportunity to pull his briefs off.  

Link’s cock is gorgeous, too, like the rest of him. Rhett licks slowly from base to tip, tasting salt and skin, warm on his tongue, and then slides it into his mouth, filling his mouth with Link’s cock.  

Link’s cock twitches and Link moans, twisting his hips uncontrollably upward. “Yes, yes, fuck.” 

Rhett reaches for Link’s hands, gripping them gently for several bobs of his head. He loves Link’s hands, broad and strong, and strokes his thumb across Link’s wrist as he circles the flat of his tongue around the tip of Link’s dick. As he feels Link’s ass tighten and his cock twitch, Rhett lifts Link’s hands towards Rhett’s head.  

Link seems to get the message, one hand entangling in Rhett’s hair, the other stroking along his jaw, reverently touching his neck as Rhett swallows as deep as he can on every downstroke.  

“Oh. Oh god, that’s so good, Rhett, you’re so good.” 

Rhett moans in response, around Link’s dick. He loves when Link is holding his head, fucking into his mouth, using him the way Rhett wants to be used.  

Rhett’s lips are wet and sensitive as they slide rhythmically on Link’s tongue. One hand is sliding with his mouth at the base of Link’s dick, and the other is caressing Link’s balls, his perineum, his hips, everywhere Rhett can touch, because he can’t get enough of Link at all.  

“You’re such a good boy for me, Rhett.” 

Rhett pulls off, but keeps the rhythm with his hand, sliding easily now that he had been sucking for so long. “I’m such a cockslut for you, Link. Please. Please give it to me, just like this, Link. As hard as you want.” Rhett feels compelled to say the thoughts in his head. 

“Yeah, yeah, oh fuck.” Link whispers.  

Rhett smiles as he puts his mouth back on Link’s cock. 

Rhett can feel his own cock dripping precum onto his thigh. This is not the first time he’s ever given Link a blowjob, but it’s such a turn-on every time. He could probably come if he jerked himself now, with Link’s cock in his throat and thighs around his head. 

Rhett loses himself to the rhythm of bobbing up and down on Link’s cock, swirling his tongue on every upstroke and following his lips with his fist on the upstroke, wet and slick and warm with saliva. Link’s cock twitches with every pass over the head, and Rhett can feel his body twitch and grip his head. 

“Rhett. Rhett.” Link rasps, above him, sounding like he’s lost, himself. 

At the soft tug of Link’s hand through his hair, Rhett pulls off of Link’s dick, a trail of saliva dripping ungracefully from his lips. Rhett watches Link’s eyes follow the trail, as Rhett’s fist continues to pump Link’s dick in his mouth’s absence. 

“What?” Rhett asks.  

“Come up here.”  

Rhett pouts a little. He was really enjoying himself. He crawls up onto the mattress between Link’s legs, kissing and licking up one side of Link’s torso. 

As Rhett starts to suck a nice mark on Link’s collarbone, Link suddenly pushes him over and onto his back with his thighs, gripping Rhett hard and effectively immobilizing him.  

Rhett lands, facing up towards Link, Link sitting on his thighs. 

“Hey,” Rhett says, breathless. 

“Hey.” Link has a dopy smile on his face.  

“I was having a good time sucking you off.” 

“I know, pet. And you were doing such a good job.” Link says. “But you know what I want to do to you?” Link leans down, whispers in his ear. 

Rhett feels like goosebumps are licking up his spine with pleasure, the way Link is pressing down on him.  

“I want to hold you down and lick you open and fuck you until I come inside you, until you’re all messy inside with my come.” Link breathes, reaching down and pulling on Rhett’s dick with a spit-slick hand. 

“Oh, oh, fuck.” Rhett gasps, cock twitching.  

“I want you to come around my dick as I jerk you off.” Link finishes, and promptly sucks a mark on Rhett’s neck. 

Rhett is too far gone at that moment to protest. Link probably knew that, because Rhett thinks he looks entirely too satisfied as he looks down at the mark he’s made on Rhett’s neck.  

“Hey,” Rhett croaks, weakly, out of principle. “You made a mark.” 

“Yeah, I did,” Link says, proudly. “So everyone will know you’re mine.” 

Rhett smiles back, happy and carefree, and it’s like he can't control the muscles in his face, or whatever – he can't remember the last time that he felt so unburdened. His immediate actions are in Link's hands – and so is the rest of his life, it seems. 

Link slides down further on the bed and pushes Rhett's legs upward in one smooth motion, so that Rhett is absurdly immobilized and exposed.  

"What are you, a snake?" Rhett says, breathlessly. He feels vulnerable, and he doesn't know what else to do but to make a half-hearted joke.  

Link doesn't reply, but instead holds Rhett's legs with his right forearm and braces himself on the bed with his left, and kisses a line of warm, dry kisses right by the base of the buttplug in Rhett's ass. 

"Whoa, oh, oh, fuck." Rhett's totally forgotten he had it in, but he's certainly remembering now. With his knees by his head, held down firmly on his back by Link, Rhett can't move. Rhett feels dizzyingly vulnerable and it's definitely going to his cock. The way Link is pinning him to his bed, Rhett's legs are pushed up and his asscheeks are completely open, for Link's inspection and perusal.  

"What do you want, Rhett?" Link asks, as he runs a gentle finger down Rhett's crack. He has a half-smirk on his face, simultaneously fond and sadistic, like he wants to take care of Rhett but wants to enjoy it while he does. 

Rhett must have made a horrified face, because that's what he felt at that moment, too ashamed to ask for the slutty things he wants but too turned on to protest, because Link seems to take pity on him and doesn't wait for an answer before licking slowly and wetly around the buttplug in Rhett's ass.  

Rhett's dick slaps wetly where it's rested on his stomach as he moans. It’s so sensitive, everything's so sensitive, and he can't do anything about it except relax and take whatever Link wants to give him. 

Link continues to lick Rhett's asshole until it's sloppy with Link's saliva, as he slowly pulls out the buttplug while he licks around the muscles holding it in place, Rhett's balls, the twitching skin behind his balls, everywhere Link can reach, it seems, until Rhett is panting and writhing under Link's tongue, and when the buttplug comes out, Link puts three fingers in, not too much of a stretch by this time, actually, and Rhett makes an undignified noise of pleasure that he won't be proud of later. 

"You like that, Rhett?" Rhett can see Link's dick twitch as he asks the question.  

"Come here, Link." Rhett begs. He's really not above begging at this point, he really, really wants Link fucking him, filling him up with come, fuck, oh fuck. 

Link seems to give in, because he lubes himself up and fucks two lube-slippery fingers into Rhett's ass before taking them out and slowly rubbing the head of his dick up Rhett's asscrack. 

"Oh my god, please, please," the words fall freely from Rhett's mouth now.  

Link's breath catches in his throat as he slowly pushes the head of his dick in through the tight ring of muscle. 

"You okay?" Link slows down, checking in. He jerks Rhett slowly with a loose fist, still pleasantly slippery with lube. 

In lieu of answering, Rhett scoots down the bed, pushing down onto Link's dick, who gasps and moans. 

"Who said you could do that?" Link says, but his tone is fond and half-hearted. 

"Please, Link, please, fuck me." Rhett begs. 

Link seems to take that as permission, because he starts thrusting hard into Rhett, so hard that Link is pushing him up towards the head of the bed, hitting Rhett's prostate with each thrust, because they've fuck before in other circumstances, and Link's memory is shit unless it's about the precise angle to fuck Rhett so that he hits his prostate with every stroke, it seems. 

"Please, Link, fuck me, stretch me out with your dick, use me, fill me up with your come, get me all messy and full and swollen inside, please, I want it so bad. Please. I'm such a fucking slut for you, only you, please, fuck me." Rhett starts letting all sorts of filthy, slutty things pour from his mouth as he starts feeling the familiar tug of imminent orgasm.  

Link leans forward onto Rhett, letting Rhett's legs rest over Link's shoulders, and starts thrusting fast and deep. "Oh, oh fuck."

Rhett can feel Link's dick get even harder and larger than before, as Link braces himself and his free hand wraps around Rhett's dick, now dripping in a puddle of precome on his stomach, before Rhett starts coming, thick, warm spurts across his own chest.  

It feels like every muscle, every part of his body, from his ass, where he and Link are joined, to the spot behind his balls, to his abs, to his dick, is coming at once, and he feels like his vision is going white for a second. Distantly, he feels Link's dick twitch inside of him, as Link starts slowing down, fucking in deep once, twice, before he's coming inside of Rhett's ass too, slumping down weakly across Rhett's chest, dick still in Rhett's ass. 

"Oh fuck," Link says, on an exhale.  

Rhett smiles, completely spent and pleasantly boneless. "That was _so good_."  

"Yeah." Link says, pulling out gently. Link makes a face at the small dribble of come that came out along with his dick, and gets up for two washcloths, running one under warm water, wringing it out, and wiping it over Rhett's chest, picking up most of Rhett's own come, and gently patting down Rhett's asscrack to clean up all the lube and sweat that had pooled there. 

"How you doing?" Link says, quietly. He puts the cloths on the nightstand, turns off all the lights except the dim one on their nightstand, and spoons up behind Rhett.  

"So, so good," Rhett says, curling up in Link's arms and pulling the sheets over them. 

"I'm glad," Link says, against Rhett's back, pressing a kiss between his shoulderblades.  

It feels warm and dry and safe in Link's embrace, as he comes down from all of that, from earlier. Rhett thinks that maybe this part is for Link's benefit, too, because Link really doesn't do this often, and sometimes gets anxious when he's in control.  

"It was nice when you spanked me," Rhett says, suddenly, in the peaceful silence. "When will we do that again?" Rhett adds, cheekily.

"If you're a fucking asshole again, then sooner than you think," Link retorts, without bite. 

Rhett laughs, pulling Link's arm in towards him like a giant, most comforting cape, and snuggles closer.  

Yes, Rhett could definitely do this again.


End file.
